


Family Troubles

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, clones of canon characters mentioned, the girl your in love with dating your clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Jazz reaches out to the clearly troubled Danny





	Family Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Family Troubles

“What’s going on Danny?” She finally came right out and asked after nearly a week of him being surly moody and angry at the world. She’d noticed things were tense between him and Sam and she hadn’t seen Ghost Danny in a while so she was worried “Please tell me what’s going on?”

“You wouldn’t understand Jazz,” He said darkly .”There is no way you can possibly understand.” He sounded so miserable that she guessed it had happened. She had been privately dreading this ever since Ghost Danny had moved into Sam’s attic.

“Sam is dating Ghost Danny isn’t she?” She said causing him to turn toward her in shock. “I was afraid this would happen.” The look of betrayal he shot her way bothered her. “I hoped he wouldn’t let it happen but I should have realized he’s as in love with her as you are.”

She saw him about to claim they weren’t in love and then he seemed even more depressed. “That’s why she picked him isn’t it he didn’t keep making excuses not to act on things.” She privately thought Danny might be right but she wasn’t going to say that. “But why pick a copy when I’m right here.”

“You won’t like what I have to say.” She had a theory that came from watching him and Sam dance around each other this last year or so. “I think on some level she’s more in love with Danny Phantom than Danny Fenton and you don’t currently have your powers.”

“Sam isn’t that shallow,” he said quickly. “Besides she knows my power loss isn’t permanent and that I’ll get them back soon enough and oh yeah I’m the real Danny Phantom.” She knew she would have to explain this carefully to him.

“I don’t mean its cause he has powers its more she’s attracted to the part of you that is Danny the Heroic part.” She hoped he could understand that. “And lately you haven’t been acting that way but Ghost Danny has.” She could see the light bulb going on for him but she decided to help. “He’s staying around to help while dealing with being a copy and how much you and Tucker want him gone.”

“Oh I guess I can see that,” Danny said sounding miserable again. “So what should I do?” She really didn’t know what to tell him so she just hugged him. “So you have no idea huh?” He said with a weak smile. It was an encouraging sign that things were going to be alright.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
